poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Past of the Power Rangers (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Past of the Power Rangers. At the Crystal Prep Academy's Secret Lab, Ransik showed Twilight and her friends one of the most powerful object. Ransik: This is the Orb of Time, It give you the ability to travel through time. I've used it to save Deker and Dahlia from Serrator. Spike: Wow, That's actually kinda cool. Starlight Glimmer: It sure is, Spike. Fluttershy: But... Um... Doesn't Robbie and his team of Data Squad Rangers travel through time too? Twilight Sparkle: Well, They do, Fluttershy. But they have a time machine that was made by Doctor Emmett Brown, It's kinda having two differences. Ransik: Exactly, Twilight. Once you hold out the Orb of Time, You think of what dimension you wish to go. Sunset Shimmer: That's amazing, Ransik. Soon, Starlight Glimmer started to think she could go on a time traveling adventure of her own. After school, Twilight and her friends spoke about histories of the Legendary Power Rangers. Rainbow Dash: I've heard how Tommy Oliver was the very first Green Ranger, The Mghty Morphin Green Ranger. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I think a long time ago, Mike Corbett became the Magna Defender until he risked his powers for Terra Venture to escape from the Lost Galaxy. Sunset Shimmer: During the final battle with Lothor, Shane, Tori and Dustin defeat him with their inner ninja powers, Sending him hurling into the abyss, But they lost their Ranger powers forever. Jankenman: I've heard how the Dino Rangers summoned all of their power from their Dino Gems to unleash an unstoppable power. The Dino Gem power becomes a giant dinosaur of energy which devours Mesogog and all of his clones. Their Dino Thunder pose victoriously as Mesogog is destroyed once and for all. The Rangers used all of their Dino Gem power to destroy Mesogog and they have returned to normal with their Gems as no more than artifacts. Persian: Udonna was defeated in battle by Koragg the Knight Wolf, Who claimed her Snow Staff and her Ranger powers along with it. Without her Snow Staff as her Ranger weapon, Udonna was unable to morph. Spike: I've heard how Moltor kidnapped Andrew along with the Corona Aurora. Bubbles: I've once heard how Dai Shi possessed Jarrod once. Bull: I even heard how Robo Knight manages to transfer his life force into Orion and how Sledge fires 4 beams from his ship and they attatch to the Greenville eggs as a winch. Sledge pulls the planet towards the sun. Soon, Starlight begin to make her own plan. At the Secret Lab, Starlight disguised herself as Miss Do Well and used the Orb of Time. Starlight Glimmer: Well, There's no turning back now. With that said, Starlight had gone back in time with the Orb of Time. First, She arrived at where Tommy was captured by Rita Repulsa's henchman, Goldar. Starlight Glimmer: Oh no. Soon, She disguised as Miss Do Well and followed them to the evil lair. Goldar: Don't get any foolish ideas, Green Ranger. The Candle will be safe when I'm away! As Goldar left, Starlight appeared out of the shadows as Miss Do Well. Tommy Oliver (Past Self): Who are you, How'd you find me? Starlight didn't answer, She used her power and casted a spell to free him giving him the chance to take the Green Power draining Candle from the evil lair and his morpher at disappear. Second, She arrived at when Mike risked his Magna Power for Terra Venture to escape the Lost Galaxy. Starlight Glimmer: (casted the spell and restored Mike's morpher and disappeared) Third, She arrived at when Shane, Tori and Dustin begin their final battle against Lothor. Starlight Glimmer: This is it, I'd might as well wait until the right moment. Shane Clarke: We may not be Power Rangers, But we sill have Power. Power of Air! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Altogether: Ninja Power! Just as they strike at Lothor, Starlight dressed as Miss Do Well and used the Morpher Attractor and grabe the Samurai Amulet and re-energize it. Fourth, She arrived at when the Dino Rangers begin the final battle with Mesogog. Starlight Glimmer: (throws a magic stripe at Mesogog just before he cloned himself) Connor McKnight: Let's put our weapons together! The Dino Rangers: Z-Rex Blaster, Final Blast! With one blast, Mesogog was brought down for good as Starlight left. Fifth, She arrived at when Udonna was defeated by Koragg the Knight Wolf. Starlight Glimmer: (presents the Snow Staff to Udonna) Udonna: My Snow Staff! Starlight nodded, And she gave it to her. Udonna: Thank you. Soon, Starlight left to another time dimension. Sixth, She arrive at when Andrew Hartford was brought to safety as she retrieved the Corona Aurora at his front door. Andrew Hartford: The Corona Aurora, How'd it get here? Soon, Starlight left to another time dimension. Seventh, She arrive at when Dai Shi was about to possess Jarrod's body. Starlight Glimmer: Well, Here goes nothing. Soon, Starlight stood up to Jarrod from Dai Shi by shining the rainbow away from him. Starlight Glimmer: (left a note to Jarrod to join up with Casey, Theo and Lily at Ocean Bluff and took off) Jarrod: Who was that stranger? Eighth, She arrive at when Robo Knight was about to risk his life for Orion. Troy Borrows: It's Orion and Robo Knight! Starlight left to another dimension, And to one more time line. Finally, She arrive at when Sledge barely survived the crash. Starlight Glimmer: (as Miss Do Well destroying the Greenzilla Eggs) Sledge: No! The Greenzilla Eggs! When Starlight got back to her own time, She hid her Miss Do Well costume in her room. Starlight Glimmer: There, My work here is done. Ransik: Is it now? Starlight Glimmer: (surprised) Ransik, I didn't see you coming. Ransik: What're you hiding? Starlight Glimmer: Oh... uh... Nothing. Ransik: Starlight, Don't lie to me. Show me what you got. Starlight Glimmer: (shows him the Orb of Time) It's not what you think, Ransik. Ransik: It's alright, Starlight. If you're going to use the Orb of Time, You must extremely careful getting involved on it. It's not a toy, You must use wisely, Not for Personal Game. If it falls into evil hands, The entire universe will be endangered. Do you understand? Starlight Glimmer: Yes, Ransik. Ransik: Good, Guard it well. Back at Ivan Ooze's evil lair, He was getting more upset at his failing attempt. Ivan Ooze: There's gotta be a way to destroy the Power Rangers! Leia: How, Father? Ivan Ooze: We'll think of a way. Professor Dick: Lord Ivan Ooze. Dark Jankenman: Don't look now, But we've got complaints. Mondo the Magician: See for yourself. Soon, Goldar and Sledge came to see Ivan Ooze. Goldar: Boss, I've got something in my mind about a mysterious warrior saving the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger. Sledge: You think that's bad for you, Goldar? I've somehow remembered that warrior destroyed the Greenzilla eggs after I've survived the crash of my ship. Ivan Ooze: Madame Odious, What do you make of it? Madame Odious: Well, Someone has be possessing the Orb of Time. Ivan Ooze: Of course, Someone must've had the Orb of Time. Finster, Get the new Monster Ready! Finster: It's ready, Lord Ivan Ooze. Wrench: Master Ivan Ooze, Meet Chameleooze. Chameleooze: At your service, Master. Ivan Ooze: Excellent, Go and steal the Orb of Time and destroy the Entire Power Ranger Legacy. Chameleooze: Yes, Master. With Chameleooze gone, Ivan laughs evilly in hopes of his victory. Back at Crystal Prep, Starlight was on her way to Canterlot High. Starlight Glimmer: Hey, Everyone, I'm here. Ken Utonium: Hi, Starlight. Talking Dog: Glad you could make it. Ace: And I see you got that orb thing. Starlight Glimmer: It's called the Orb of Time, Ace. Aikko: I see Ransik is trusting you to keep it in good hands. Suddenly, Chameleooze appeared out of nowhere. Chameleooze: Surprised. Starlight Glimmer: what do you want, You creep! Chameleooze: Well, If you must know, I want the Orb of Time. Starlight Glimmer: Forget it, I'm not letting you take it! Chameleooze: Then I'll take it! Starlight Glimmer: It's Morphin Time! Hope Power, Arise! As Starlight morphs into her Ranger form, She started fighting Chameleooze. Chameleooze: Try this tongue for size! With his long sticky tongue, Chameleooze wrapped Starlight and throws her to the ground. Starlight Glimmer: (brought down and powered down) Oh no, the Orb of Time! Chameleooze: (takes the Orb) Now, To go back in time! (laughs evilly) Just as Chameleooze escaped, Twilight and the others came to see if she's alright. Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, Are you okay? Starlight Glimmer: It's one of Ivan Ooze's monsters, He stole the Orb of Time! We've gotta stop him before it's too late! Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, We got your back. Blossom: You guys go, We'll take care of everything till you get back. Bell: You can count on us. Jankenman: You better believe it. Mirage: Thanks, Guys. Soon, Twilight and her friends set off to track down Chameleooze. When they tracked down Chameleooze, They found where's he's hiding. Chameleooze: The Rangers won't find me here. With the Orb with me, I'll destroy the Power Rangers Legacy. Twilight Sparkle: Not so fast, Chameleooze! Chameleooze: The Rangers, How'd you find me! Twilight Sparkle: A little need to know bassist. Applejack: Let's take'em on, Y'all! Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! As they morph, They fought with Chameleooze just as the time opened. Starlight grabbed the Orb as she and the Rangers ran to the portal away from Chameleooze. Chameleooze: The Boss is not gonna be happy about this. When they got here, They've arrived in the past. Fluttershy: Oh my goodness, That was a close call. Rainbow Dash: Yep, We'd sure showed him. Sunset Shimmer: But where are we? Starlight Glimmer: And when are we? Twilight Sparkle: Well, I think we're in some kind of past. ???: Hey, Who're you guys? They turned around and discovered five groups of teenagers. Rarity: Sweet Celestia, Who in the world are you!? Spike: Whoa, Rarity, Calm down. Victor Lee: My name is Victor Lee, And these are my friends. Leon Bedford, Andy Margulies, Janette Kenner, Quinton Hawkes, Rohan Tolbert and Debbie Fisher. Drake "Ace" Bowers: I'm Drake Bowers, You can call me Ace. These are my friends, Trevor Stanton, Alana DeMarco, Gabriel Taggert, Leonard Banba and Hector Caine. Jack Masao: Name's Jack Masao, And this is Frank Deschamps, Cam Pasternack, Keith Jiwe, Alice Waters, Dean Banes, Arthur Barryson and Brandon Andrews. Jacob Fox: I'm Jacob Fox, And this is Coleman Blue, Archie Horn, Manny Irving, Zoe Lum and Byron Lashley. Eli Griffin: My name is Eli Griffin, And this is Lyle Gladwin, Greg Patterson, Stacey Curtis, Julia Yeager and Kareem Hanlon. Victor Lee: We are the Battle Star Rangers. Drake "Ace" Bowers: We're the Trump Squad Rangers. Jack Masao: We're the United Star Rangers. Jacob Fox: We're the Electro Force Rangers. Eli Griffin: And we are the Solar Power Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Well, It's nice to meet you all. I'm Twilight Sparkle. And this is Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Mirage and Rarity. Starlight Glimmer: We're the Harmony Force Rangers from the future. Frank Deschamps: The Future, How can we be of assistance? Sunset Shimmer: Well, There was a monster send by a shape shifting being named Ivan Ooze. Twilight Sparkle: We're going to need all the help we can get. Then, Starlight came up with just the idea. Starlight Glimmer: Guys, I have a better idea. With that said, Starlight explained her idea to her friends about gathering the Past Power Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, This could possibly work. Starlight Glimmer: Will you guys help us fight the monster in our time? Lyle Gladwin: We'd be honored to help you, Harmony Force Rangers. Victor Lee: You lead, And we'll follow. With that said, They begin their search for the other Past Power Rangers. Back at the 21st Century, Ransik met with some company. Ransik: Yes, Who is it? Tommy Oliver: Ransik, We need your help. Ransik: Tommy, Mike, Cam, Udonna, Mack, Master Swoop, Jarrod, Robo Knight, What brings you all in my Lab? Master Swoop: It's the Mysterious Miss Do Well, Tommy, Mike, Cam, Udonna, Mack, Jarrod and Robo Knight were somehow remembering her appearance in the past. Robo Knight: Yes, My memory was blocked about Miss Do Well saving my life during my rescue for Orion. Professor Utonium: Excuse me, Ransik. But perhaps I can help. Ransik: Ah, Professor Utonium, Thank you for coming in such short notice. Professor Utonium: I'm just glad I came just in time. Ransik: Everyone here claimed to remember Miss Do Well. Udonna: She retrieved my Snow Staff a long time ago. Mack Hartford: He even brought back the Corona Aurora. Professor Utonium: Is that right? Tommy Oliver: It's true, I remember Miss Do Well rescuing me so I could escape with my morpher and recharge the Green Candle and broke the spell. Mike Corbett: And my morpher was somehow restored after my sacrifice for Terra Venture. Cameron Watanabe: And my friends and I got our Ranger Powers back after we defeated Lothor. Jarrod: And Miss Do Well saved me from Dai Shi just before I've met Camille and my friends. Ransik: There must be someway to solve that mystery. Meanwhile with the Harmony Force Rangers time traveling with the Past Power Rangers, They've met more of them. Twilight Sparkle: This is it, Everyone. Janette Kenner: I hope you and your friends know what you're doing, Twilight. Then, Five more groups of Past Power Rangers came. James Radcliff: Hello. I'm James Radcliff, And these are my friends, Richard Platt, Henry Jeanes, Trevor Lindsay, Jessica Palmer and Matthew Kirkland. Derek Hughes: Jared Bristow: Damian Malone: Aaron Everstar: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts